


Cerrar puertas

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: fandom_insano, Derek-centric, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek va a la tumba de Paige para despedirse de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerrar puertas

Derek va a visitar la tumba de Paige. Necesita hablar con ella, porque puede que hayan pasado siete años, pero siempre estará en su corazón, siempre la recordará como su primer amor (hasta unos años era el único), por lo que cada vez que estaba complicado y necesitaba relajarse o pensar iba a verla. Estar allí le hacía recordar un poco de su vida cuando todavía era un hombre lobo inocente que solo quería ser aceptado y que no llevaba en su espalda tantos fantasmas.

Ahora visitar su tumba es diferente, ya no se siente como un momento de tranquilidad y de olvidarse de todo, ya no. Ahora se siente como una liberación, y sabe que no será así, pero lo siente como si fuera la última vez que la viene a ver. Porque ya no está sintiendo esa necesidad de tranquilidad, ni de paz, ni de centrarse como lo era antes, cuando no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara a combatir con sus fantasmas. Antes ella y su tumba siempre tuvieron esa sensación, pero ya no.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era fácil, porque un chiquillo bastante hiperactivo y que no tenía la capacidad para guardar silencio se había metido en su corazón de una manera tan lenta que no se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Por lo mismo también sentía la necesidad de ir una última vez a visitarla, para darle las gracias por el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, por haberlo aceptado (a pesar de que él no lo supiera sino que hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde) y querido tal como era, por tantas cosas que ahora hacía otra persona.

Quería darle las gracias por todo, así de sencillo. Y también tener la opción de poder cerrar una puerta que todavía no podía cerrar por la culpa, que con muchas conversaciones y discusiones con Stiles, había podido superar.

Ahora se siente preparado para poder cerrar la puerta de la parte trágica de su vida, para poder dar inicio a nuevos momentos, que espera no serán tan trágicos como los anteriores.

 


End file.
